Part Of The List
by Thats-So-Alex
Summary: Edward tells Bella all of the things he loves about her. The things that are a 'Part of the list'. Pure fluff. One-Shot/Song-Fic. AH. R&R please.


**A/N: Another one-shot. :) I had this idea a few days ago, whilst I was in ICT I think...but then kinda discounted it, and then it developed more and Ta-Da! Here we go. :) **

**This is probably the cheesiest, fluffiest, cutuest, most adorable thing I have _ever _written...Well, I think it's pretty fluffy. Hahaha. :) It's based on the song 'Part of the list' by Ne-Yo. But it's _not _based on the music video, okay? If you haven't heard the song go listen to it, it's a really nice song. :) **

**Thanks to Amy (CaptureTheDream) for Beta'ing. She's awesome. :D Read her story. Seriously, but read this first. :) **

**Anyway, I hope you like it. :) Leave me some love at the end, please? **

**Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

_Edward's point of view: _

I smile to myself as I stand in the doorway to our bedroom, watching Bella study her outfit in the mirror. I don't really know what she's doing, or why she's doing it, but I love the way she does it.

"Baby, what are you even doing?"

Bella gasps and then spins round to face me, the most beautiful smile lights up her face when she makes eye contact with me. "I didn't know you were there,"

I walk up to her and put my arms around her waist, putting my chin on her shoulder. "That was the point," I whisper.

"Were you stalking me again?" She giggles as she leans back into me.

"Hmm," I kiss the top of her ear. "I don't think it really counts when you're already my wife."

"Hmmm,"

"What were you doing anyway?"

"Trying on some clothes," She says very matter-of-factly.

I sweep some of her hair away from her shoulder and kiss the now bare bit of skin just under her ear, she gasps quietly at the action. "I guessed that much. I just wondered why."

Bella breathes out heavily before she answers back, but then she shrugs. An action I wasn't expecting. "I don't really know,"

I laugh quietly; she never fails to amaze me. "You're so adorable."

I can tell that she's smiling again, even when I'm not facing her. "Thank you," She whispers. "Now are you going to tell me why you were watching me?"

"Is it not allowed?" I splay my fingers out across her ribs as I ask, and she wriggles under the touch. "I just came to find you. I love the way you stand in front of the mirror though."

"You love the way I stand in front of the mirror?" She asks, doubt thick in her voice.

"Hmm," I move my hands up and down her ribcage. I can hear her breath quicken as I continue my movements. "The way you study yourself and what you're wearing. It's just...beautiful, like the rest of you."

"You're very biased you know,"

"Does that mean you don't want to know everything else that I love about you?"

"I think I can manage to hear about them."

I look up and find Bella looking back at me in the mirror, that beautiful smile lights up her face again, and a faint blush crosses her cheeks as I catch her looking at me. I keep my arms around her waist and my head on her shoulder as I begin to talk.

"That, for one thing," I look up at her again, and she frowns at what I've just said. I carry on talking before she can ask me what I mean. "The way you look at me, like you can see right through to my soul," I sigh, and she leans back into me again. "It's like you just see, everything."

"It is there you know," She whispers "Your soul. It's the most beautiful thing about you."

I smile and then kiss her hair. "The little things, like the shape of your eyes and your nose," Bella giggles slightly at that comment. "The way your left hand isn't as big as your right." I move my head forward and press my lips up against her cheek.

"You notice things like that?"

"I notice everything, baby." I move my head forward again and kiss the corner of her mouth. Bella moves her head round to try and capture my lips, but I move back before she can.

"That wasn't fair," She sets her mouth into a pout.

"I'm not done yet," I smile again. "The way you laugh, it's funny but cute at the same time." I look up at her again and a blush covers her cheeks. "I love _that _too, even if you do don't."

"You are very biased,"

"Sssh," I splay my fingers out across her ribcage again. "that's what makes it even better. Your smile, and the way it lights up your face. The way we kiss."

I drop my arms from around her waist and Bella spins round, and presses her lips against mine in a firm kiss. I kiss her back with as much force, trying to convey everything that I can't say, even though I'm not done listing everything yet.

I know that I can't list everything; we'd be here for days if I tried to do that. Bella has never believed that she's beautiful or that she even deserves me. I just want to try and make her see that she does, and that she is beautiful.

I pull back from the kiss and then press my lips up against her forehead and then rest mine against hers. I put my hands on the small of her back and splay my fingers out across it.

"I'm still not done," I smile crookedly at her, knowing that it's her favourite thing about me. "The smell of your skin, and your hair." Bella moves forward and rubs her nose against mine; she smiles again and then kisses it.

I laugh and then press my lips softly against hers. She pouts again when I pull away.

"Still not done?"

I smile. "Nope, not yet. Baby, if I wanted to say _everything _that I love about you, we'd be here for days."

"Okay, I take what I said before back,"

I raise an eyebrow at her comment.

"You are _very _biased."

"Sssh," I kiss her quickly again to stop her talking. "When you talk in your sl-"

"Don't say sleep, _please_." She frowns.

"But I do, honest. It's adorable. Let me finish?"

She nods slightly, and the smiles again. We've both done a lot of smiling since we started this.

"Watching you sleep, invading your space, kind of like this." I splay my fingers out across her back again.

"Hmm, I _was _busy." She says sarcastically.

"I'm guessing that means that you don't mind me invading your space?"

Bella winks. "I guess that it doesn't count when you're my husband, does it?"

I kiss her again, deeper than before. We're both breathless when she pulls away.

"Are you done now?"

"Hmm, for now," I wink at her, and a blush covers her cheeks once again. "There the things I'd miss if I ever lost you." Bella opens her mouth to protest against my words, but I start to talk again before she can. "I know that I won't. I won't let you get taken away from me, but they and so many other things are what I'd miss, and they just part of the list of the things that I love about you. They make you, you. They are what make you beautiful, and what makes you _mine_."

If it's possible, a new even more beautiful smile crosses her face at my words. "I love you, Edward. So much,"

"I love you too, Bella. Forever."

* * *

**A/N: Was that cuter enough for you? :) Leave me some love, please? Review make me smile inside and out. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or anything to do with it. We know this. I also don't own 'Part of the list' that belongs to Ne-Yo. :) So, don't sue me, 'kay? **

**P.S. I might write a chapter of Bella telling Edward what she loves about him...so put on story alert if you would like to read that. :) Cheers. **


End file.
